


fly abandonedly into the sun

by baddiebrae (lovetiko90)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Sam, Kid Fic, M/M, Non binary Steve, Trans Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetiko90/pseuds/baddiebrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn't Cap, he wasn't Steve, he was just Mommy.</p><p>He could deal with that.</p><p>(a glimpse into sam and steve wilson's domestic life.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> whoa whoa whoa ik I didn't finish the other fic but this has been in my head for DAYS. 
> 
> anyway comment what you're most excited for in civil war and if i should incorporate civil war into the fic
> 
> xoxo

Steve Wilson would gladly hang up his shield if it meant he could hold this baby- his baby- for a moment longer. Just look into her eyes, kiss her cheeks, whisper promises he’d die trying to keep. He was just in awe. This tiny creature, a perfect combination of him and Sam, now depended on him for everything. He wasn't Cap, he wasn't Steve, just Mommy.

He could deal with that. 

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and woke the baby. He gave her a quick kiss to keep her from fussing, and let the person come in.

It was Sam, returning from the waiting room. He sat on the hospital bed gently and rubbed this thumb against his daughter's cheek.

“You know I can't hold them off much longer. They want to see Samantha.” Steve chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“I’ve told you multiple times, we're not naming her that. I refuse to fuel your ego.”

Sam made a sound of false indignation.

“Samantha is a solid name! It rolls off the tongue. Don't you like it, baby girl?”

He poked the baby’s belly, provoking a squeal and gurgle that made Steve melt.

“Besides, what do you want to name her?”

Steve had to think about it for a second. Had to think of the women in his life who had made a difference, who had given him a chance. There were so many. 

“What about Seraiah? It’s like Sarah, for my mother and your sister.”

“Yeah, Seraiah Lynn. I like that. Hey there, Seraiah.”

Seraiah gurgled back.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg so   
> a) new civil war trailer am I right ladies???  
> b) i went to a Superbowl party and had to go to the hospital where   
> c) this was written in a fit of pain induced inspiration and  
> d) i do like my negro nose with Jackson five nostrils!!
> 
> anyway enjoy!!  
> p.s. Steve has a uterus and vagina/is trans :*

Steve had never been so scared in his life. He’d narrowly escaped death too many times to count, came out as nonbinary, married his black superhero partner, had even carried his child. But bringing Seraiah home from the hospital terrified him.

He knew that there were protesters outside the hospital shouting racist and transphobic slurs, waiting to direct them at his child. Steve could take it. Seraiah could not.

The sun was rising through the window and over DC. Steve was in a chair, rocking slowly with the baby in his arms.  
Sam was folded in on himself on the recliner across the room, asleep.

When he looked at Sam and then their baby, he felt love in a way that he never experienced. How was he so lucky that this man would risk so much just to be with him? Sam had a home and a family, and loved Steve so much that he gave him the chance to have that too. 

But his love couldn't protect their precious little girl from those who wished to hurt her, and he knew that.

He was brought out of his thoughts with the wetness slowly spreading against his arm and Seraiah starting to whine.

Sam woke to his daughter's whimpers and a look on Steve's face that he knew was unhappiness. He stretched and walked across the room to gently take the baby out of his spouse’s hands.

“Her diaper’s wet,” Steve spoke, distracted. “I was just gonna change her and give her a feed.”

“I got her, don't worry about it. Why don't you rest?” He had never seen the super-soldier so exhausted. 

“I’m fine. We have to be up soon anyway to pack up for home.” Despite his words, his eyelids were fighting to stay open. He leaned his head back against the chair and crossed his arms, suddenly feeling empty.

Sam laid Seraiah in the hospital bassinet and walked back over to Steve. 

“Where’s your head at, babe? What's going on?”

He battled with the thought of not telling Sam, of keeping his fears to himself. He knew that Sam was his partner in every endeavour, but what if he was being irrational?

He sighed and spoke. “Were we wrong to do this? I mean, look at what we do. People make livings out of trying to kill us. And now we brought a vulnerable new life in the mix. Am I wrong to think we were selfish?”

Sam nodded solemnly. “I think that we were thinking of ourselves, rather than thinking of our country. Seraiah will never have to question if we love each other, or her, so I can't bring myself to think that she was wrong.”

Steve smiled slowly. “I know you're right, but I still don't want her seeing those assholes outside.”

“I would fly you two home if I could. I'm sure there's an alternative, or at least another exit.”

Hours later, after numerous calls, there was a quinjet waiting on the hospital helipad for the Wilsons. TMZ reporters had never been so excited.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all! so i got a new computer, so that probably means more timely updates. ik this is short but all of my chapters are short. anyway comment what you think should happen! should this stay a piece of tooth-rotting fluff? should i introduce plot? idk tell me what you think
> 
> xoxo love you lots

Seraiah’s shrill cries had woken everyone in the Wilson house, including the dogs. Donatella and Jeremy were scratching and howling softly at the nursery door as Steve and Sam walked up.

Sam scratched softly at the nape of Donatella’s neck. “Aw, all you want is to get some sleep. We do too, trust me.”

Steve entered the room, calling his daughter’s name softly. Her tear-streaked face had a slight frown that was wiped away when Sam held her. A calm washed over him that was a stark contrast to the adrenaline rush of fighting. He went to grab a bottle of formula from the kitchen downstairs, leaving Sam to murmur sweet words at Seraiah. 

He still fumbled with the bottle warmer, even after Sam’s mother’s thorough explanation. 

“Baby doesn’t like it too hot or too cold. Even if it doesn’t bother those super-soldier senses, it’ll bother hers.” Darlena had said with a smile. Her spirit was reminiscent of Peggy’s, almost. She and Steve got on extremely well, bonding over ways long forgotten. 

Steve grumbled at the dials on the machine and stuck the bottle in the microwave. Once the formula was warm enough (but not too warm), he walked up the stairs to see his husband singing a lullaby to their baby. 

“Don’t get her to sleep before I can feed her,” he joked, gently taking Seraiah out of Sam’s arms. 

“It’s not my fault I have a golden voice.” He planted a kiss on Steve’s lips and retreated to their bedroom. 

Steve sat down in the rocking chair Darlena had given to them at their baby shower. 

“Hey, baby girl. Waited so long for you, did you know that? You took your time, though.” His soft words were cut off by sounds of Seraiah suckling on the bottle. 

“I’m so happy that you’re here. Me and your daddy love you so much. Love you more than you know.” Her soft suckles died down and the bottle dropped out of her mouth. 

He gingerly placed her in her crib and laid a kiss on her forehead. 

“You’re my best girl.”


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hunnies!!! remember when i said more timely updates? i lied :(   
> but i'm trying my best!   
> and that new new civil war trailer??? #manuevers  
> but anyway i still love samsteve and this fic and i AM incorporating civil war into it but it's more along the lines of 616 civil war yfm???
> 
> anyway ilysm xoxo

Sam had barely jogged around the block before his phone buzzed angrily. Steve’s tired voice answered as he picked up. 

“Sam, baby, I can’t get Seraiah to take her to take her bottle. Every time I try to put it in her mouth, she spits it out.”

“Is it too cold? Mom did show you how to use the bottle warmer, right?”

“Yeah, I tested it against my wrist and everything.”

“You should call Mom. I think she could help you.”

Within three minutes, Steve was on the phone with a chattering Darlena Wilson. 

“Ah, mijo, I’m so happy you called. I thought y’all forgot about me, with the new baby and all! You know I stayed with Gideon and Elizabeth for a month after Tulisa was born? Gideon had to go back to work almost instantly, and Elizabeth was so tired after the birth, pobrecita-”

“Miss Darlena, I’m glad to talk to you too, but I need your help. Baby bird’s refusing her bottle and she hasn’t eaten today, and Sam just went out for a run.”

“Oh, honey! You should’ve just said that! Is she tasting just the nipple?”

“I think so. She won’t stop crying, I’m really worried.”

“There’s no need to worry, mijo. Just get some of the milk on the nipple, so she isn’t just tasting rubber.”

Steve did as she said, and eased the bottle into his daughter’s mouth. Her cries subsided as she drank eagerly.

“Oh my god, thank you, Miss Darlena, you’re a lifesaver. I really owe you one.”

“It’s fine, love, just remember me for the christening.”

She hung up and Steve was left staring down at Seraiah. He was still in awe at how much she looked like both him and Sam. She had chestnut skin, with pink lips and startlingly alert hazel eyes. He laughed, remembering how amazed Sam was that she came out with a full head of hair.

“Baby, she has my hair! Do you see that? I gotta take a picture of this, send it to G.”

“Yeah, she has hair like her daddy. Got my lips, though.” 

“Nah, those are Wilson lips. Looks just like Abuelito’s.”

“Whatever, man, she’s gonna have my eyes.”

“Blue eyes versus brown. Blue is a recessive gene, Steve. Not practicing good science.”

Steve’s reminiscent state was broken when Sam suddenly took Seraiah out of his arms. 

“Hey, you sleeping on the job or something?” Sam’s voice had a teasing tone as he bounced their daughter gently.

“You’re already back from your run? It normally takes about an hour.” 

“I can run fast, you know. Don’t discount my abilities just because you’re a superhuman.”

Steve laughed and led his family downstairs to their kitchen, where he started to prepare breakfast. Sam placed the baby in her bouncer and turned the TV to the news channel.  
They were barely paying any attention until they heard the name of one of their fellow Avengers said by the cheery news correspondent.

“I’m here with Tony Stark to talk about the Superhero Registration Act, which will be voted in a few months in Congress. He is on a worldwide press tour to gain awareness for this initiative, which will require superheroes to register with the government for the public’s safety. Mr. Stark?”

Sam had turned around from making coffee to put his full focus on the TV, and so had Steve.

“Well, Taylor, what else is there to say? We need to be put in check. There are supes out there who are abusing their powers to recklessly endanger the public, and this is something we just can’t risk anymore.” Tony finished his bit with a smirk.

Sam’s quiet ‘what the hell?’ was overpowered by Steve’s cry of “Well, they wouldn’t be heroes, then!” Seraiah, who was just getting to sleep, was now fully awake and irritated at the volume of her mother’s voice. Steve took her out of the bouncer and held her against his chest, apologizing profusely for yelling.

“Have you heard anything about this?” He whispered over the baby’s head.

Sam was now back to making coffee, albeit somewhat annoyed. “Not at all. There was no chatter. I’ll call Nat later today, but first I gotta finish this. Cream and sugar?”

Steve sighed and changed the channel. “You know how I take it.”


End file.
